The present invention is directed to polymeric compositions useful in producing electronic devices. It is an object of the present invention to produce stable compositions capable of functioning in a wide variety of electronic devices.
Novel features and advantages of the present invention, in addition to those mentioned above, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following description or from practice of the invention.